the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenth Doctor
The Tenth Doctor, or simply the Doctor, is a renegade Time Lord who travels through time and space with various companions in his obsolete and "borrowed" Type 40 TARDIS. The Tenth Doctor can be described as an outwardly charismatic and charming adventurer whose likable and easygoing attitude can quickly turn to righteous fury when threatened, especially if said threat is directed towards his loved ones. Appearance The Tenth Doctor was a handsome man with a tall, slim frame, finely boned hands and face, thick brown hair, pale skin scattered with freckles, and large, dark brown eyes.The Doctor had two main suits, a dark brown suit with blue pinstripes, and a blue suit with red pinstripes. Under his suits he usually wore a shirt and tie, or wore an open-necked shirt with a T-shirt underneath. His footwear choices were trainers, Converse All Stars to be specific. He varied the colors from cream white, red, and black. Personality The Tenth Doctor is cheerful, charismatic, hyperactive and enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, but would become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. The Doctor's human side makes him a more loving and fun character to be around, being very much a good friend to all his companions and welcomed anyone with open arms. He became almost like a family man, especially with the Pines family and Smith/Sanchez family. The Doctor has a noticeably very positive relationship with the Mystery Kids, treating them as more like equals and good friends. He has become something of a father-figure to some of them. He even admits that he harbors a good amount of respect towards them, because despite being just children they face overwhelming odds that only people like him are supposed to handle. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through time and space. While previous incarnations intentionally flouted social conventions, the Tenth Doctor was genuinely shocked when he realised that he was being rude or uncouth. He occasionally relapsed though, but he tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through time and space. However, when he had to engage in conflict, the Tenth Doctor's energies would shift to reveal a fiercely protective man who resolutely guarded what he held dear, and who could be viciously unforgiving to the forces that dared menace them. He retained and even exceeded his predecessor's capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends were threatened or at risk, or dealing with the Daleks and Lord English. When driven by his anger, he would not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. The Doctor had a merciful and compassionate nature, frequently telling those in pain or distress "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry". He consistently extended an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a close companion. He also held a forgiving philosophy, even forgiving the Master for his crimes against humanity Abilities *'Expert Detective:' The Tenth Doctor was an exceptionally skilled detective, picking up on details on what Ford Pines did for a living after getting a brief glimpse inside his house, realized the staff in the SCP Foundation were controlled by the Clockwork Virus by studying their ear pieces, worked out how to defeat the Smiling God and surmised that Kevin was watching him, figured out the Dana Cardinal helping him was actually a clone by studying her behavior, and solved a murder mystery with Mandy and Dib. He also deduced the Eleventh Doctor was his future self just by looking at him. His observation skills proved superior to the Master, noticing before the fellow Time Lord that one of his guards was too tall to be an exact copy of him. Although he occasionally could be incorrect. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Like his previous incarnations, the Tenth Doctor was exceptionally intelligent, being able to figure out solutions to problems even when they were created by an equally intelligent opponent. He also possessed a heightened sense of smell, which he used to tell which time period he was in by smelling the air, and track down the Master. He also demonstrated the ability to determine the properties of an object by taste. *'Superhuman Durability': The Doctor displayed incredible resilience and resistance to physical pain, being unfazed when Krampus sliced off his hand, and enduring the burning pain of having a living star possessing him, in addition to surviving attempts to freeze the star out of him. He also quickly recovered from being knocked unconscious when punched in the face, able to carry on with the matter at hand with no sign of concussion. More impressively is that he also withstood a powerful blast from Lord English, was able to get to his feet with only some difficulty after jumping out of a ship and falling through a skylight, and was able to absorb 500 thousand rads of nuclear energy and survive as well. *'Agility and Dexterity: '''Given his height and build, the Tenth Doctor was extremely nimble and quick on his feet, keeping ahead of others with ease. Despite his nimble stature, the Doctor was very strong, managing to easily yank Doc Scratch's pistol from his grip and snap it in half, freed Morty Smith from the grip of a damaged Heavenly Host, held off a Cyberman with a sword and lifted Mabel and Mae Borowski in the air and threw them away from danger in such a way that they landed on their feet. *'Skilled Combatant': Although he disliked violence and firearms, the Doctor was skilled with a sword, and also an extremely good shot with a gun, being able to shoot a White-Point Star from a distance, as well as throw and catch objects with pinpoint accuracy. His combat prowess was exceptionally acknowledged by other skilled fighters as he showed that he was able to hold his own against Doc Scratch in their first battle, and nearly overpower the Pristine Devil in their second bout but mainly because the Doctor was enraged when he thought that Scratch killed Mae. *'Telepathy:' The Tenth Doctor was also a skilled telepath, being able to wipe Donna Noble's memories, and to hide his true name from those who could read minds including ones as powerful as Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello and even Giygas himself. *'Radiation Manipulation:''' The Doctor was able to channel radiation through a body part into his own clothing, although the radiated body part was described by him as being "itchy." However, he could only do this with a small amount of radiation and the radiation he absorbed to save Perry Babcock was too much for him and he was forced to regenerate. If poisoned, he could also "stimulate the inhibited enzymes cyanide into reversal" by ingesting ginger beer, a form of protein, salt, and receiving a shock. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Doctor Who